The way I look at you
by Nilracmiracle
Summary: Fem! Merlin. Arthur looks at Merlyn. Merlyn looks at Arthur. Both have changed, and both care more about each other than just friends. ONE-SHOT.


**Hi there! Thank you for reading my story. This is my first Merlin story and I hope you'll like it! Don't forget to review :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, if I would we would all be watching season 8 by now.**

* * *

 **The way I look at you**

As the prince of Camelot a certain behavior was expected of him. That meant that he wasn't supposed to be looking at her like that, a servant girl. His maidservant Merlyn. He wasn't supposed to look at her thick, wavy black hair that hung loose over her shoulder in a messy braid. Or her vibrant blue eyes that seemed to sparkle every time she smiled.

It wasn't allowed. A year ago she saved his life and was rewarded a position in the royal household. She became his maidservant to be exact. At first he couldn't stand her, she was rude, insensitive and the most lousy servant he had ever met. But with time he began to see her more clearly. The way she was loyal to a fault. Her hart of gold when it came to her friends. The way she seemed to care about every little animal they came across when hunting. The way she treated him like a friend, instead of a prince. And he loved her for every single one of those things. Merlyn talked a lot, but at the same time managed to say nothing. He knew she lied to him, he wasn't as daft as she thought he was. And some of the things she came up with were just ridiculous. He was curious, there was something about her. More than she let on. He knew she wasn't an idiot, no, she was something entirely different and he couldn't wait to figure it out.

"Arthur?" Merlyn questioned him when she saw him standing at the side of the dancefloor.

He blinked a couple of times and saw Merlyn standing in front of him with a questioning look on her face. "Euh.. Yes Merlyn?" He answered.

"Are you alright?" She started. "You looked a bit lost there."

"I was just thinking." He said, before he started to smirk. "Something you should try ones in a while."

"Sure, it just looked painful." She said smiling sweetly at him.

"I could throw you in the stocks for that, you know." He said looking down at her.

Merlyn started smiling before saying, "But we both know you wouldn't do that." And with that she walked away, but not before looking back to see him smiling slightly and shaking his head at her answer.

* * *

He was her master, the prince of Camelot. But most importantly, he was her friend. She was aware that she was just a servant, but the prat grew on her. She could still remember the first time they met.

I was on my way back to Gaius after delivering some potions when I saw a group of knights training.

"Where's the target?" I heard a blonde knight say.

"There, sir?" Said a shy looking boy to the knight.

"It's in the sun." Answered the blonde knight.

"It's not that bright." Answered the shy looking boy back.

"A bit like you then." Said the blonde knight who I was beginning to like less and less with each answer he gave.

"Put the target down the other end, shall I, sir?" The servant asked.

I saw the servant boy moving the target to the other end, while the knight where still laughing with the blonde prat. And then I saw the blonde prat grab a dagger and throw it at the target, with the servant boy still holding it.

"Hey, hang on." The boy in question said.

"Don't stop." Said the blonde prat. The boy hesitated but moved the target further. "Here?" He asked.

The blonde prat answered, "I told you to keep moving." before throwing another dagger at the target. "Come one!" He says taunting the boy, while the knights are laughing. "Run!"

The servant boy starts running with the target, while the blonde prat throws more daggers at him. The servants falls and the target rolls to my feet.

"Hey." I say to the blonde knight. "Come on, that's enough." I say gently.

The blonde knight looks at me weirdly before saying, "What?"

"You've had your fun, my friend." I said. The blonde knight starts walking in my direction while saying, "Do I know you?"

"I'm Merlyn." I answer while holding my hand out in greeting.

"So I don't know you."

"No." I say slowly.

"Yet you called me 'friend'?" He says.

I put my hand down before answering, "That was my mistake."

"Yes I think so."

 _This man is infuriating_ , I think. "Yeah, I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." I say with a small smile on my face.

"Nor I one who could be so stupid. Tell me, Merlyn, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

I raise an eyebrow at his question. "No."

"Would you like me to help you?"

"I wouldn't if I where you." I say trying to look threatening.

"Why? What are you gonna do to me?" He says while laughing.

"You have no idea." I answer bawling my fist.

"Be my guest. Come on. Come on!" He taunts me with open arms.

I furrow my brows before charging forward while throwing my fist towards his face. Instantly my arm was behind me in a painful grip. "I'll have you thrown in jail for that." He whispered in my ear and a shiver ran down my spine.

"Let me go!" I struggled against his grip. "Who do you think you are! The king?"

"No, I'm his son, Arthur." My eyes widened slightly. "Oh no.." I mumbled, wondering how I managed to get myself in this position on my second day in Camelot.

The prince laughed slightly at my reaction. He let me go. "I admire you fighting spirit." He starts. "But I do believe a night in jail will teach you some manners."

A guard grabbed me and pulled me harshly with him, so that I stumbled.

Prince Arthur yelled at the guard, "Careful! We wouldn't want her to break."

* * *

And that was how I first met Arthur. If you asked me to describe Arthur a year ago, I would've said that he was arrogant and cocky. He only cares about himself and is a bully towards others. He thinks he is the best of everyone and throws them in jail when thing don't go his way. I would describe him as a giant, handsome, two-year-old.

If you ask me to describe him know, I would tell you he changed. Arthur is brave and cares about his people. He is fearless and strong. He is wise, even though it doesn't always seems like it. Arthur is a true friend, who would give his life for the sake of others. I love the way his face looks when he is concentrating. The way he laughs when he is truly happy. I love the way his blue eyes twinkle when he smiles.

* * *

"Rise and shine, on this fine morning!" I say while throwing the curtains open to let the sunshine in.

Arthur groans before turning around. "Good morning, sire." I say happily.

"Merlyn." Arthur acknowledges me. He sits up in bed and I see he is not wearing a shirt. His muscled chest is in full display and I blush slightly while looking the other way.

"Euhm." I clear my throat. "Breakfast is ready, Arthur."

He looks at me and sees the slight blush that covers my cheeks and he start to smirk. "Like what you see."

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself." I answer, still blushing.

"Sure." He says getting out of bed and putting on his clothes. He appears from behind the changing screen in his black pants and red tunic.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet, Merlyn?" He questions me while sitting at his table.

I furrow my brows. "Why do you want to know?"

He sighs. "Just answer the question, Merlyn."

"I had an apple this morning, sire."

"Good, please sit and help yourself." He says starting his breakfast, not seeing me standing there with a dumbfound look on my face.

"Wh.. What?" I stutter.

"Gaius told me you should eat better, so I'm ordering you to eat breakfast with me."

I'm still standing there dumbfounded. "Eating better? Why are you and Gaius talking about me?"

He shrugs drink some water. "Gaius was worried and I realized that I've been giving you a bit too much work. So stop standing there with that weird look on you face and start eating."

I blink a couple of times before slowly walking towards his table and sitting down in the chair left of him. He puts a plate down in front of me and starts loading it with food before resuming his own breakfast.

Looking down I see my plate filled with food and seeing as I'm never the one to turn down food I start eating.

And that was when I noticed Arthur truly was a friend.

* * *

 **I just wanted to apologize for any mistakes in my story. English is not my native language.**


End file.
